A Checkerboard's Tales
by CaramelldansenXLove
Summary: He was an escaping bird, free and fast. She was like its shadow, never infront and always behind. Together, they made up one being. Black and is Black, White is White. Together, they were yin-and-yang. They were harmony. BlackXWhite, 100 word drabbles.
1. White: Rough Beginnings

_Oh, I did again. I started another story without finishing my others. Oh well. BlackXWhite is just so cute, really. Series of drabbles basically._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

The first time they met, it was spring.

The leaves were blowing, the faint smell of flowers.

White stood in the middle of the road, collapsed on the floor, her Tsutarja in her arms.

The opposing trainer merely took his profit and left, his Pokabu following him.

White glared darkly at the victor.

His back was now far off down the road.

White scoffed, such a jerk.

And then she winced.

The jerk that completely wiped out her Tsutarja.

Black, a name she would never forget.

And then, White laughed at the irony.

Of course, opposites attract, am I right?

_Okay, lame intro, I know. Bleh, oh well. Any thoughts or ideas? Maybe a request? You know the drill, PMs or reviews. _


	2. White: Kitty Stealer

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

"Alright Tsutarja…now let's just train you up…OH MY GOSH A KITTY!"

White stopped her conversation with her starter, running after the elusive purple cat.

Unfortunately, she bumped into a certain menace.

Rubbing her head, she glared up

Black was silent, Pokabu sitting next to him.

"…"

"Oh…it's you"

Black just shrugged walking away, a Pokeball in his hand, Pokabu trailing after him.

Tsutarja stuck its tongue out.

"Well…I see how it is!"

White grumbled sullenly, a little insulted, before realizing something.

"Hey…wait a minute? Where's my Cheroneko!"

White frantically looked around.

And then, it hit her.

"BLACK! YOU KITTY STEALER!"

_So, this never really happened. But I did encounter a cute Cheroneko. Didn't have freaking Pokeballs though, ugh. Oh well, Black can have the kitty, White will get something even cuter! _


	3. Black: Odd Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

Black didn't understand girls.

They were so finicky…so loud and picky.

He never understood them, not that he ever tried.

The only girl in his life was…his mother actually.

And his childhood friend in Huin City.

Then again, he never was too close to her.

But this White person…she was very odd.

Like a typical girl.

She always made her Pokemon look more elegant.

She didn't even notice that his Pokabu was done charging up his _Tail Whip _and promptly knocked out her Tsutarja in one hit.

How odd…

Black wondered why he couldn't get her out of his mind.

_Black's perspective. Meh, made him sound like an uncaring guy. He just looks like it…if you wiped the smile off his face. He looks so cute *squeals*._


	4. White: The Wrong Pokemon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

White grumbled to herself, trekking through the entire route.

Not a single Cheroneko, NONE!

How was she supposed to participate in Pokemon Musicals now?

Not that Tsutarja was a bad Pokemon, she preferred Mijumaru, but still.

A snake or a cat?

Yep, she was a cat person.

"Ugh, stupid Black…"

"_Hmph, I never did like that Pokabu_."

"Now…where's a Cheroneko?"

"…_Wait! Over there!_"

"I see it! Go, Pokeball!"

The red and white device locked onto its target, securely capturing the Pokemon, whom White thought was a Cheroneko.

Big mistake.

White released her capture, a grin on her face.

"Yooteri!"

"_Fail_."

_Ha, that sucks White. Oh well…Let's just say, White doesn't cooperate with dogs. _


	5. Black: Lonely Training

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

Black stared down on the ground, sitting on a rock.

His Pokemon sat next to him, taking a break from their training.

Black counted the many times that rookie trainers challenged him…and lost.

So far, the tally was ten.

Ten trainers with crushed hopes.

His Pokabu snorted, sending tiny embers at a wild Pokemon.

His Cheroneko utterly destroyed some others.

Black kept a blank face.

Although his journey was just starting, Black couldn't help but feel…dissatisfied.

Sure, his Pokemon were good and strong.

But still, Black couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

He wondered if White was doing better.

_So, Black's been doing some training. I wonder what's White doing…_


	6. White: Misfortunes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

White shuddered, thinking back in her position.

When her Yooteri came out of his Pokeball…let's just say it wasn't a pretty picture.

The Pokemon let out a bark, wiggling its butt in the air.

"AHHHHHHH! GET AWAY!"

White had screamed, running away in fear.

Her oblivious Yooteri thought they were playing tag.

So, he chased her up a big tree.

By now, it was asleep, curled into a ball.

Tsutarja was on the ground with it, smirking at his trainer.

White grumbled something about an ungrateful snake.

That was when she realized something.

She didn't know how to get down.

_Oh har. I made White have a dog phobia. Yep, that's just sad. So, Black's question has been answered. Unfortunately, White had to pay the price. Ouch. _


	7. Black: Another Admirer?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

Black stood at the front of the Karakusa Town entrance.

A trainer had just challenged him, Black's Pokemon completely decimating hers.

It almost made him feel bad…not that he would show it.

Still, the girl was thoroughly upset, tears flooding down her face.

Instead of taking the money like he should have done, he awkwardly squatted down and gave her a few encouraging words.

She seemed surprised, stopping her endless tantrum.

Black eventually walked away, feeling that he just made a terrible mistake.

Belle sat in the middle of the road, a huge, crimson blush staining her pale, petite face.

_Oh snaps! Yes, I did just do that. Black faced off Belle, earning himself ANOTHER admirer. Oh Black, you sly dog, you! So, what about White and Cheren? Next chapter we shall read(or in my case, type)!_


	8. White: Into a River

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

White groaned as she struggled to keep up with her Pokemon.

Tsutarja trotted next to her, waving his tail up.

White, after running home and picking up a few things, set forth to the next town.

Yooterii, with his mouth shut by a brace and a leash to his collar, looked around the area.

All in all, it was peaceful…

"White."

"GAHHH!"

And just so, Cheren had scared White into doing something horrible.

Making her fall into a nearby river.

That meant a whole lot of laughing from Cheren,

Smirking from Tsutarja,

And barking from Yooterii.

Wet dogs aren't fun.

_Whoops, I haven't been updating, have I? Just as Belle appears, so does Cheren. Except he seems to like torturing White more than battling her. _


	9. White: Off to Karakusa Town!

_Sorry for not updating in a while. I know, drabbles are essentially easy to write, well, to me. But I've been lazy, so I'm very sorry for the delay._

_Nonetheless, her is the latest update! Consider it a belated New Years Eve and Christmas from me. _

* * *

"Thanks Cheren. For _everything_."

White mumbled, wringing out her hair for any of the excess water she hadn't dried off.

Tsutarja nodded its head, while Yooterii was chasing Cheren's Chillarmy around.

Said boy was smirking as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You're _very _welcome. Now, I wonder what you're doing Route 1."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a trainer now, duh!"

"No way. You mean the White who freaked out over a broken nail?"

"S-Shut up! That was an emotional moment for me."

"Mmhmm…"

"Fine, just hurry up and take me to Karakusa Town!"

The duo soon set off.

* * *

_Not a lot in there. If you liked it, it wouldn't hurt to leave a review, right? _

_Happy New Years to every reader! _


End file.
